Today, airbag modules are integrated in most vehicles which are fastened to a vehicle body on the vehicle inside. Often, the airbag modules are fastened to the vehicle body via a fastening clip.
For example, the publication WO 2010/003946 A1 describes a gas bag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraint system. The gas bag arrangement comprises an inflatable gas bag, a fastening element for fastening the gas bag to a holding structure and means for counteracting a twisting of the fastening element preassembled on the gas bag.